Lucinda Blue
Princess Lucinda of Mineralium is the Fairy of Minerals and the youngest princess of Mineralium. She is the leader of the Runix Club. Personalty She is a Tsundere (anime fans might know that term) and a chatterbox. She is brave and also a kind-hearted person. As you can see on her curiosities, she's the biggest fan of Dustin Netter (a parody of Justin Bieber) and she REALLY, really likes stuffed toys and ribbons. Curiosities *'Favourite Food:' Hotdogs *'Favourite Drink: '''Water, grape soda, orange juice *'Favourite Colour:' Blue, white, silver, lilac purple *'Favourite Hobby:' Knitting, cooking *'Favourite Pet:' Cat *'Ideal Boyfriend:' *'Best Friends: Lily Anne, Katy *'''Favourite Movies: Sci-fi, fantasy, romance *'Loves:' Knitting, listening to Dustin Netter (her favorite singer), stuffed toys, ribbons *'Hates:' Talking about witches *'Favourite Shoes:' Flats *'Favourite Music:' Pop, rock, classical, jazz *'Favourite Spell:' Amethyst Prison Seasons Runix Club Runix Club - Season 1 Coming soon... Runix Club - Season 2 Coming soon... Runix Club - Season 3 Coming soon... Runix Club - Season 4 Coming soon... Runix Club - Season 5 Coming soon... Runix Club - Season 6 Coming soon... Appearance : Main Article: TBA Civilian In Season one of Runix Club she wears a white sweater with a navy blue skirt and she wears Naples yellow ballerina flats. In Season two of Runix Club she wears a peach dress with a lilac purple vest and she also wears sky blue sneakers with pink rhinestones. More coming soon. Fairy Form In her Runix form, she wears a blue dress with crystal accents. She also wears white boots with a silver trim and her wings are crescent-shaped and pink. In her Believix form, she wears a lilac purple tank top and a matching skirt, and they have crystalline accents on it (the crystals, explained by Mordecai Kelly, are amethysts) She also wears matching lilac purple boots with a silver trim and has the same crystalline accents as well. Her hair is tied in 2 pigtails (like Hatsune Miku) and has diamond-shaped hairclips on her hair. Powers and Abilites :Main Article: List of Lucinda's spells She is the fairy of minerals. She can control minerals around her. Her power is very useful when the Runix go to the planet of Amethystia, the sister planet of Mineralium, where they battle the Mosscloud Witch Academy students. She earns her Charmix when she accidentally kisses Derpson in season 2. She earns her Enchantix when she saves Rila Haru from the Mosscloud witches. When the Runix fight with Yolanda, Marina, and Berry, she uses her Magic Potion for the first time. Relationships Family Queen Sapphire and King Onyx She loves her parents very much. Akane and Jay Shirayuki They are Luci's adoptive parents. Akine Blue Lucinda hates Akine for stealing her favorite gem, the Amethyst when they were younger. In Season 3 of Runix Club, they meet and fight. Lucinda wins and then Akine apologizes to her for being a jerk and he gives Luci's amethyst back. Others Rila Haru Fúrthér Rila hates Lucinda when the Runix accidentally destroy the roof of St. Sakurane, the school where Rila and Kiruku/Kirk attend. However, they become acquaintances when Luci saves Rila from the Mosscloud witches. Kiruku/Kirk McCoy-Fúrthér Kiruku still hates Lucinda when the Runix accidentally destroy the roof of St. Sakurane in Season 3. In the episode "The Three Witches of Mosscloud" Kiruku shot Yolanda with her stun gun to help out Luci. Friends Coming soon Gallery Coming soon Category:Fairies Category:Female Characters Category:Royalty